Disgrace Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Scandal fouls your family name, forcing you to live among the fringes of society and teaching you that honor is overrated when victory is on the line. Ambush Prerequisite: Dirty Tactics During a Surprise Round, before combat begins, if you are not Surprised you can give up your Standard Action to allow all non-Surprised allies within your line of sight to take an extra Move Action during the Surprise Round. Allies can spend this Move Action to instead re-roll their Initiative checks and take the better of the two results as a Free Action before combat begins. Castigate You deliver a scathing rebuke against a target to erode its will and fill it with doubt. Make a Persuasion check as a Standard Action against the target's Will Defense. If successful, you impose a -2 penalty to all the target's Defenses until the end of your next turn. You can use this ability only against targets that can clearly hear and understand your language. Dirty Tactics Once per encounter, as a Standard Action, you can grant a tactical advantage to all allies within your line of sight. When an ally Flanks an opponent, that ally gains a +4 Flanking bonus on melee attack rolls instead of the normal +2 bonus. Allies lose this benefit immediately if line of sight is broken or if you are unconscious or dead, or at the end of the encounter. Misplaced Loyalty Prerequisite: Dirty Tactics As a Swift Action once per turn, you can make a Persuasion check against the Will Defense of all opponents within your line of sight. If successful, a target cannot attack you if one of your allies is within 6 squares of you. You may not gain the benefit of this Talent if another character within 6 squares of you has used this talent since the end of your last turn. You may not use this Talent in the same round as the Soldier's Draw Fire Talent. Two-Faced Prerequisites: Dirty Tactics, Misplaced Loyalty You have mastered the art of saying one thing and doing another, allowing you to deceive your enemies to keep your machinations hidden. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a Standard Action: * False Security: Make a single melee or ranged attack against a target within your Range. At any time before the beginning of your next turn, you can make a single attack against that target as a Reaction if that target attacks you. * Nonthreatening: Make a single melee or ranged attack against a target within your Range. Until the beginning of your next turn, that opponent cannot make any attacks against you except for Attacks of Opportunity. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. * Tricky Target: Make a single melee or ranged attack against a target within your range that has not attacked you since the end of your last turn. You gain a +2 bonus on your attack roll and damage roll for this attack. Unreadable You gain a +5 bonus to your Will Defense against Skill Checks made to read your emotions and influence your Attitude. In addition, whenever you successfully Feint a target in combat, that target is Flat-Footed against all your attacks until the end of your next turn. Category:Talent Trees Category:Noble Talent Trees